1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to creating automated data exchange services, and more specifically to the design, development and creation of automated data exchange services, and in particular to automated data exchange services relating to instant messaging services.
2. Description of Related Art
“Instant Messaging” services are one form of electronic communications that allow communications among individuals. Instant messaging services include one-to-one, one-to-many, and many-to-many communications services and also so-called “Chat Rooms.” Examples of instant messaging services are services that allow one or more individuals to start a communications session with one or more other individuals. In order to start and/or maintain these communication sessions, an individual creates an instant messaging forum and invites other individuals to “join” that form or “chat room.” Once this communications session is started, all of the individuals in that communications session are able to type text messages that are then instantly received by all of the other participating individuals. The other individuals receiving the text messages are then able to type responses or new messages. These responses or new messages are then received by all of the participating individuals. Instant messaging allows for a flexible and easily re-configurable communications sessions between multiple individuals, including Bots.
Another form of data communications and retrieval involves an individual's use of automated data retrieval and data supplying systems. Such systems are used by accessing a number of one-to-one data servers, such as World Wide Web (WWW) servers and File Transfer Protocol (FTP) servers. A user can use the World Wide Web to access automated processes, sometimes referred to as “Bots,” that operate to respond to questions that are presented in a specific format. Such Bots require an individual to set up a dedicated, one-to-one interaction with each Bot from which information is to be requested. Setting up and keeping track of these one-to-one interactions can be a tedious and inconvenient process for the individual user.
A further development is to incorporate these Bots into instant messaging services. Such configurations simplify the interaction of the individual user with the Bot, since the Bot appears to the user as another participant in the instant messaging service.
Traditionally, Bot developers have to write programs to deal with the wide possible variety of user runtime input sequences. Bot programs typically have to check the validity of runtime inputs, verify that the runtime input sequence thus far is correct and perform the required tasks accordingly. This results in complex code, longer development cycles and less software reusability.
A need therefore exists for an easily designed, developed, deployed and maintained automated data retrieval and communications processes that allow individuals to conveniently access, use, and share those processes.